Another Sister!
by SVUfan94
Summary: Piper and Phoebe have another sister little do they know she is their full blooded little sister.What happens when they are forced to meet? Will they accept her? Will she accept them or turn away? What will Piper, Phoebe and Paige do? What will their sister do? Magic involved. Rated M for mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about charmed. If you don't want the show then personally I think your missing out its a great show. This story takes place after Prue died, but Piper(29) and Leo(30) have Wyatt(3). Phoebe(27) works at The Bay Mirror. Paige(24) is now working as a social worker, and Presley(25) Matthew(1) and they well guess you will have to read to find out. Hope you enjoy this story. Let me know if I should continue or not. RATE AND REVIEW.**

"Mom I cant tell them yet. I don't think they are ready." I said to my mom who was standing in my kitchen.

"And I do come on, they accepted Paige when she entered their life." She said.

"Yea I know that, but they needed another witch to complete the charmed ones and they did so why should I meet them and impose in on their lives by telling them who I am." Just then a warlock flashed in and yelled, "Die witch." He then threw a dagger at mom, it cut her arm then came flying at me so I froze it right before it hit me in the abdomen, I grabbed it and threw it back at him, and he burst into flames. "MOM! Are you ok?!" I said rushing over to her after I grabbed the knife the demon had.

"Yea I'm fine just a little scratch. You know being alive again can be a real bitch." Mom said and I tended to her arm.

"See this is why you need your sisters. That dagger almost hit you."Mom stated.

"Yes almost is the key word, but if you remember right mom, my baby has her own forcefield and doesn't want mommy getting handled that just fine. Plus I don't need them."

"Actually yes you do they can help you protect Matthew like they do with Wyatt, not to mention the baby your carrying."

"I know mom but I think I can take care of my son and unborn child alone thank you."

"Well he was kidnapped yesterday by a demon, I say you need help!"

"Yes but we got him back, I did have help I had you and grams helping me remember we vanguished the demon, got Matthew back so it worked out." Just then my dad walked through the back door. "Daddy!"

"Hey baby. Hi Patty." He said wrapping me in a hug, and putting his hands on my tummy.

"Hi Victor."

"Dad, please tell me you are not here to tell me I have to tell my sisters who I am."

"Actually yes I am and I'm with your mother on this I think its time you tell them who you are."

"I can't...they won't believe me."

"I'll go with you."

"Me too just summon me."

"Ok fine but if this goes bad it's both your faults. We will go tomorrow right now Matthew is taking his nap and this mommy and baby are starving so can we just relax and have dinner now please?" I said rubbing my baby bump.

"Sure baby lets eat, I'm starving." Dad said siting down at the table.

Halliwell Manor.

"Leo can you grab Wyatt before you leave today I could really use your help."

"Yea I got him."

"Thanks." Piper said and kissed him.

"Anytime."

"Piper can you help me find something to wear? I can't make up my mind." Phoebe said walking down the stairs.

"Sweetie I would love too but I've got to get to the club and watch Wyatt."

"Ok thats fine I'm just trying ot have a life here."

"Ok find but hurry you've got 5 minutes."

"Ok should I wear this top with these jeans or this tops with these jeans or the other way around?"

"Um.." There was a knock at the door. "Hold that thought." Piper said and answered the door.

"Hi dad." She said and hugged him.

"Hi Piper, Phoebe, Leo."

"I think you should wear that shirt with those jeans." I said with Matthew in my arms, gesturing to the baby blue tube top she had in her left hand and black jeans she had in the other hand.

"Oh thats a good idea thank you. Is this your son?" Phoebe said gesturing to the little boy I was holding on my hip. nb

"Yes." I replied.

"He's adorable."

"Thank you."

"Do you want to tell them Presley or do you want me to?" Dad asked me.

"Um...you tell them they might believe you more than me."

"Dad whats going on?" Piper asked as her and Phoebe stared at eachtother.

Matthew started fussing, "Sssshhhh Matthew its ok, your home mommies got you. Sorry he was kidnapped by a d...he was kidnapped yesterday."

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry at least you got him back."

"Yea thats all I care about he wasn't hurt either."

"Presley right?"

"Yea."

"Do you mind?" Phoebe asked gesturing to Matthew.

"Oh not at all." I said and handed Matthew to her.

"Ok girls I have some big news to tell you...actually your mother and I do." Dad said and looked at me.

I grabbed the locket around my neck, "Ok mom you can come down now." Just then mom came down.

"Hello girls." Mom said.

"Wait you just called her mom. She just called you mom." Phoebe said confused. Piper just looked at me.

"I'm your younger sister." I said and looked at Piper and Phoebe.

"Wait that would make him my...and the unborn baby my..." Phoebe said looking down at Matthew then at me.

"Your nephew yea, I'm not sure what I'm having yet."

"Oh that is just so exciting. What?!" Phoebe said as Piper gave her a look." It's not like you and Leo are pushing anymore out."

"We haven't even thought about it yet. Wait you can't come in here and claim to be my sister this isn't how it works." Piper said and tried to freeze me but she only froze dad. "Why didn't you freeze?"

"I told you its because I'm a witch your sister witch."

"No you can't look were very busy around here I don't need this." Piper said.

"Die witches!" A warlock yelled. "You!" He said looking at me.

"Wait I thought I vanguished you yesterday morning."

"No that was one of my brothers."

"Ok fine I'll just vanguish you again! Matthew safety!" I said, Matthew orbed him and Phoebe out of the room just as the demon threw the knife at me, which the baby blocked, and it bounced off my stomach. I just blew him up.

I took a breath, "Ok Matthew its safe now." I said, next thing we knew he orbed in with Phoebe then orbed into my arms.

"What?! He orbed to you." Piper exclaimed surprised.

"Yea he's half whitelighter. His father was a whitelighter. Look obviously you don't believe me. I'm not going to stand here and have you degrade me and my son, and put added stress on my unborn baby so we're going to go home. Bye daddy, bye mom." I said giving them a kiss then Matthew and I orbed out and went home.

"He is half whitlighter?" Piper asked.

"Yes he is, and the unborn baby probably is too." Mom said.

"Where did Matthew go? I took him into the kitchen then he was gone just like that." Phoebe said.

"He orbed to Presley who just orbed home." Piper said.

"He's a whitelighter?"

"Apparently he's half his father is a whitelighter and so is her unborn child." Leo said.

"Yea Piper he's just like Wyatt half witch half whitelighter."

"Wait she called you dad and you mom." Phoebe asked confused.

"Where's Paige we need her here to explain." Mom said.

"Paige...paige come on I know you hear me." Piper said.

"Ok ok I'm here whats up. Mom! Victor? What's going on?" Paige asked as she hugged mom.

"Presley is your full sister, she is your mother and I's daughter." Dad said


	2. Excuse me?

**Here is the next chapter for Another Sister! Hope you enjoy it, AS ALWAYS REVIEW!**

"What!?" Piper exclaimed.

"Girls look lets sit down." Mom said. "Ok it was Prue, and you two, before me and your father split we got pregnant with Presley, but she was kidnapped by a demon after she was born, we never found her that's part of what split us up it was too much. A year and a half later she flashed into my arms and I knew right then she was ours, so I called your father but you three girls were happy and I knew I couldn't bring your sister into our home who was 1 and throw you girls off. So we decided that your father would raise Presley and I would raise you three girls, but I died before I got the chance."

"I raised Presley with her powers it wasn't easy but I did have your mothers help whenever I needed her the elders would send her down for a day to help me raise another special baby." Dad said.

"So she got to see you more than we did?" Piper asked.

"Yes sweetie she still does since she isn't part of the charmed ones or as protected as you are. Me and your grams are on call so if she calls us here we come with a body and everything because I made a deal with the elders if they allow me to help raise my daughter, when she turns 25 I will introduce her to her sisters, but I still get to be on call just not as much. Now that she is 25 I have to introduce her and your nephew to you." Mom said.

"Wait so dad and you raised her with her powers but dad didn't want us to have ours." Phoebe asked.

"Yes. I already lost you girls so I thought maybe I could make up for it with you sister Presley." Dad said.

"You should call her and talk things out, or tomorrow nights your father, grams and I are going to Presleys house for dinner you should all come." Mom said and left.

"Look girls hate me all you want but try to accept you younger sister please she needs you guys." Dad said.

"Ok I will try but only becasue I want to know my nephew and the unborn baby." Phoebe said.

"Whether she admits it or not she needs your help to protect Matthew. Demons are after her son just like they are Wyatt Piper, he was kidnapped yesterday by one, it took her all day to find him even with your mother and grams. She needs help. Come to dinner tomorrow and get to know her." Dad said kissed their heads and left.

"There was a knock at my door, I picked Matthew up and answered it, "Look if you're here to tell me I shouldn't have orbed out with Matthew then fine yea you were right I shouldn't have done that but I told you they wouldn't believe I was their sister."

"No baby you were right to lf leave I'm sorry your mother and I should of told them before we introduced you."

"Jee ya think." I said sarcastically. "Look dad I have to feed Matthew, put him down for his nap, and finish dinner."

"Is there anything I can help with?" He asked.

"Actually yea can you feed Matthew?"

"Sure." He said and I handed him the baby food. "By the way your mother and I invited your sisters to dinner."

"Dad! Ok fine I guess thats ok it will give me a chance to get to know them and for them to get to know Matthew, the baby and I."

"But you can't tell them about your husband and Cole."

"Dad if they ask I will tell them, I can't lie right off the bat."

"Ok just be gentle about it."

"Presley?" Mom said.

"In here mom." I said laying Matthew down for his nap after feeding him.

"So did your father tell you he invited your sisters?" She asked.

"Yea he told me. I'm ok with it. Really I am."

"Are you sure Pres because if your not you can tell me."

"Sssshhhh." I pushed her out and grabbed the baby monitor. "Yes mom I'm fine, I promise I'm ok with them coming to dinner it will be good for us honestly." I started walking away, then I turned around, looked at my mother and said "Do NOT wake him up." I pointed my finger at her and she just put her hands up. The doorbell rang. "That will be Piper. Hi come on in." I said inviting them in.

"Nice place you have here." Paige said.

"Thanks. Piper you can put Wyatt in Matthews playpen if you want its in the dining room."

"Ok thanks. Where's mom, dad and grams?" She asked.

"Well mom is watching Matthew sleep and singing to him, dad is around here somewhere, and grams isn't here yet."

"So Matthew is part whitelighter huh...is his father around?"

"Um...No he was killed by a demon."

"Oh I'm so sorry, do you mind if I ask which one?"

"Um...no not at all but you can't tell Phoebe ok."

Just then Phoebe walked in, "Can't tell me what."

"Her husband was killed by a demon but she doesn't want you to know."

"No i just meant you can't tell her I have to tell her."

"Ok so here I am whats up?"

"Ok Phoebe this is hard to say but I want us to start off with a good clean start, no secrets or lies. The demon that killed my husband was...Cole."

"Oh. My. God. I am so sorry." She said and hugged me.

"It's ok."

"Wait Cole has been dead for 2 years, but your son is only a year old, plus the baby your packing." Piper stated.

"Yes he is. See Brian was worried something would happen to him or me so he wanted to freeze some insurance just in case. We ended up freezing some of his sperm and my eggs. After he died I spent all my time trying to vanguish Cole for good, but you guys beat me to the punch so I moved on, and recently I decided I wanted to have his baby, I went to the doctor and told him. The procedure took the first time." I said.

"Oh I'm so sorry Cole killed your husband I wish I could of stopped him." Phoebe said with tears in her eyes. She walked over to me got on her knees, put her hands on my stomach, and said "I'm so sorry that man killed your daddy, aunty Phoebe wishes she could have stopped him. I just met your mommy and I already love you, and mommy so much. Aunty Phoebe loves you peanut." She said crying even harder, as she put her head on my stomach.

I was a little uneasy but afterall she was family...my sister, so I pulled herup and wrapped my arms around her, "I know you do, but you killed Cole so I got my revenge I'm ok with it. Plus I have Matthew and this baby that's all that matters. I hate admitting it but I do need more help protecting him, demons say he's a powerful child and he is a danger to them and an asset. I don't know which is scarier the fact that he's a powerful child or he is an asset to the demons, I don't like that they try to kidnap him from his crib, it has happend before. I know it will happen with this baby and thats what scares me the most."

"I know the feeling Wyatt is always in danger it feels like. I thank god he was born with a forcefield to help protect him from the demons some of the time." Piper said.

"Yea I wish Matthew had one of those but he wasn't lucky enough I guess he takes after his father that way. At least I have one to protect him."

"Wait you have a forcefield?" Phoebe asked.

"Um...yes y?"

"How many powers do you have anyway?" Paige asked.

"She has the freeze power like you Piper, a forcefield, and the ability to blow things up with flames so kinda like you Piper just a little different." Mom said. "Its so nice to have all my girls together, now all we need is.."

"Prue." I said.

"You knew Prue?" Piper asked.

"Yea I did. She helped me save Brian once, I invited her over for coffee and mom popped in so the secret was blown and mom told Prue who I was and she helped me whenever she could."

"Were you at her funeral?" Phoebe asked.

"Yea but only in spirit I didn't want to face you guys and the fact that one of my big sisters was dead." I said and teared up.

Piper got up and just wrapped me in a hug. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that alone, if I would have known about you I would of been there with you every step of the greiving process."

"Thanks Piper that means a lot to me. I already love being a little and older sister, I've always wanted siblings."

"So did I until I got them." Paige said.

"Hey!" Phoebe said and pushed her shoulder.

"Just kidding you know I love you guys."

"Mom now that I have met them I won't see you and grams everyday."

"Presley we will still see you everyday they have no room for you at the manor so when there is a demon or warlock we will be there like we always have been. Now that the source and underworld know you are a charmed one with a twice blessed child they will come after you and your sisters have lives they can't just drop to help you all the time."

"Presley if you want or when you ready we will make room for you, the baby and Matthew at the manor." Piper said.

"Thanks guys but I don't want to be an invocience, Matthew, the baby and I are ok on our own."

"Your family Pres you are not an inconvience and you never will be!" Phoebe said.

"Ok but how would you make room for us?"

"Leo is a great handy man thats actually how he and Piper met." Paige said.

"Very romantic." I said sarcastically.

"Yea but the falling in love part was actually." Piper said.

"So would you build a new room or just an add on?" I asked.

"Well you would need a room for you and Matthew, so we could do two rooms that connected and big enough for you guys we will have to see what Leo thinks we should do." Phoebe said.

**I know this chapter was kind of slow but the next few will pick right back up. I promise!**


	3. Story on hold

Hey I am so sorry for no update latelyive recently moved into a new house and still don't have WiFi or cable. The only good thing out of this is that I'v had time to write new chapters and be prepared for when I finally get my WiFi back up! Thanks for your patience, and I will up date ASAP


	4. Source of evil x2

**Here is the next chapter for Another Sister! Sooo sorry for the long wait, whoever is still with this story awesome, if you've gone and left the story well then that all good too, hope you find your way back to it. For all those new followers please read it might be worth your while. Peeps who stuck by my story your amazing and thanks for sticking with me. **

This is going to be sooooo much fun, another older sister woohoo!" Paige exclaimed.

"I have a question for you Presley." Phoebe said.

"You can call me Pres, and shoot." I said.

"How did you and Brian meet?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh well it's not really that romantic...um...I was going to a movie with mom for her birthday and I bought the popcorn from him and he went to hand it to me but I dropped it, he came around to help me clean it up, and as we were cleaning it up he hand landed on mine and the we locked eyes and he says "You have the most beautiful eyes.' So I'm blushing staring back at him, then mom breaks the moment and picks me up and asks for new popcorn which he gave us free of charge and threw in some candy bars as well, he slipped his number in the bottom of the popcorn and I called him three days later. We went out to dinner and a movie...can I just say Best. Date. Ever." I told them.

"Mom you ruined their moment." Phoebe said.

"Well I didn't trust him." She stated.

"Yea well look where it got him mom, killed by a demon that was after me I never should've called him maybe he would still be alive if it wasn't for me." I choked out and started crying, Piper just wrapped her arms around me, then Phoebe, then Paige they all had their arms around me.

"Presley how could you say that you have Matthew and your unborn child. You know Brian loved you more than anything remember he jumped in front that knife to save you." Mom said.

"I know mom but I couldn't save him by the time the elders came down he was dead they can't heal the dead." I cried even harder, which made them hug me tighter.

"I'm sorry I asked Pres I didn't meant to make you cry." Phoebe said.

"It's ok its good to take about him, plus I wanted you to know. He would've loved all of you."

"Presley I know how you feel everytime Leo orbs out I worry he isn't coming back or he's dead and I can't save him. But I have to be strong and hope for the best for Wyatt and now you have to be strong for Matthew and your unborn baby, they may not have their father but don't take their mother from them too. You can do this, you now have us to help you. I'm here for you every step of the way I promise." Piper said and kissed my head.

"Waaahhhh!" The baby monitor went off. "That's probably Matthew I should go get that." I said and got up.

"I'll go with you, I put Wyatt up there too." Piper said and followed me to Matthews room.

"Oh. My. God. Presley this room is amazing." Piper said in 'aw'

The walls were a bright baby blue with white dots made to look like orbs, the ceiling was a light grey with a glow in the dark stars and planets all over, when you walked in there was the crib in front of you, to the left was the changing table, to your right was a book shelf with clothes, diapers and wipes, in the right far corner was the dark blue rocking chair, and in the far left corner was a life size cut out of Brian.

"Wow Presley this room is just...wow." Piper said in amazement.

"Thanks when I found out I was having a baby boy I couldn't wait to decorate his room." I said picking up Matthew and bouncing him side to side.

"Yea we put Wyatts room in our bedroom closet you know with three sisters and only three bedrooms not a lot of room for a baby." Piper explained picking up Wyatt.

"Let me change him and we can go back downstairs OK?"

Yea that's fine."

Meanwhile downstairs in the foyay. Penny, Phoebe, and Paige plot.

"Phoebe, Paige I need your help with something and when we get a chance we need to let Piper know too." Mom said.

"Ok what's up?" Phoebe said.

"Well I'm trying to convinve the elders to let Brian return to your sister."

"What do you mean return? I thought he was dead?" Paiged asked.

"He was, but the elders made him an elder they whiped his memory so he has no clue who Presley is and he has no idea that he has a son, and another baby on the way. I'm trying to convince them if they are together again then she won't need grams and I as much, and they don't always need to come down here and heal her." Mom said.

"What if we shock him into, by reminding him about Presley and telling him he has a son and a unborn child." Paige suggested.

"That could work but if he falls from grace then he won;t be a whitelighter and that kind of defeats the purpose, but if it comes down to it we can do it." Phoebe said.

"What if we use you guys with Leo show them how you guys don't need them as much as Presley does, but if she has Brian then she won't need them as much." Mom suggested.

"That might just work." Phoebe said.

"What might work?" Piper asked walking down with Wyatt.

"Ssshhh we thought you were Presley." Paige said.

"No she's changing Matthew. What are you guys up to?" She asked.

"We're planning to get Brian back for Presley." Mom said.

"Really?! That a great idea except he's dead." Piper said.

"No he's not they made him an elder." Phoebe said.

"Oh no that means they knew he was going to die, they must have planned it. Presley can not find about this. OK so you guys go talk to the elders I'll stay here and tell her that you guys had an innocent to save. Now hurry before she comes back." Piper said and they orbed out right as Presley walked downstairs.

"Where did everybody go?" I asked walking downstairs.

"They had an innocent to save so it's just you, me and the kids."

"Ok sweet." I said putting Matthew in the playpen with Wyatt. "I know Matthew is younger than Wyatt but at least they have someone they can play with when Matthew gets a lil older." I said.

"Yea it would be nice. Leo and I haven't thought about more kids yet, I want them just don't know if Leo does." Piper said.

"Oh please if you want them then I know he does too." I replied sitting on the couch.

"Waaaaahhhh!" Matthew started crying and orbed into my arms.

"Does he do that a lot?" She asked.

"Only when there is a demon in the house, grab Wyatt and stand next to me." Piper grabbed Wyatt and grabbed my free hand, and I threw up my forcefield and protected all 4 of us.

"Damn that son of yours is good! We'll get him when both of your guards are down...WHAT?! You found your sisters this wasn't suppose to happen!" The demon yelled and flamed out.

"Was that who I think it was?" Piper asked holding onto Wyatt tighter.

"The source yea...that was him!" I said also holding onto Matthew and my unborn baby also.

Up in the clouds.

"So your telling us that we should send Brian back to Presley to protect her more?" The head Odus said.

"Yes if she has him, then their grandmother and I don't need to always be there with her, and you guys don't always have to heal her when she needs it. Just give him back him memories back, make him a whitelighter and send him back to her." Mom said.

"Penny you always make great statements so we will do this and send Brian back to Presley. She's going to need him. She's going to need all you." Odus said.

"Thanks you sir you won't regret it." Phoebe said.

"Elder Brian can you come here?"

"Yes Odus?" Odus blew dust at Brian. "Odus? What's going on? Penny? What are you...PRESLEY!? Oh my god is she ok? What did you guys do to me? You made me an elder you took me from Presley, you took me from her!" He yelled.

"He reminds me of Leo." Paige whispered to Phoebe.

"Riiiight!" She whispered back.

"Brian, Brian calm down. I need to tell you something about Presley." Mom said holding his shoulders.

Then and there is demeanor and facial expression changed immediatly. "What about her? Is she ok?"

"Yes she's fine. She has a son, and is pregnant."

"What?" Brian asked, his face just dropped it looked like he was going to cry. "So she found someone else?"

"No Brian she has a son. Your son. His name is Matthew. The baby she pregnant with is yours." Mom said.

"I have a son she names him after me...well my middle name? And a baby on the way? Where is she I need to see her." He said, They all grabbed hand and left.

"We killed him to get him back and new we are just going to let him go?" An elder stated.

"I had to it's no longer up to us!" Odus said.

**Hope ya'll like this chapter! What is going on? Why is the source showing up and trying to get his hands on Matthew? Why did the elders kill off Presley husband to make him an elder? Did he know something he wasn't suppose to? Why does Presley need her sister, mom, and her husband? Be patient we will answer most of these questions in a few more chapters. This is my fav story to update so I have a few more chapters to post for all of you! AS ALWAYS REVIEW!**


End file.
